


Meow.

by corgisocks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgisocks/pseuds/corgisocks
Summary: Felix finds a cat. The cat is obsessed with him. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 20





	Meow.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I only wrote this because if I hadn't, it would've marked the first year of me not having posted anything to ao3. Also, my brain is currently mush. *And* I only spent about 15 minutes on this. Of course it's gonna be bad.

Felix was heading for his late-afternoon training session at the monastery grounds when he was suddenly tackled by...something.

Well, tackled was the wrong word. It was more like the thing had just...appeared out of thin air and clung to his shirt. He hadn’t felt that much of an impact on his body. It was more like his brain had been tackled, for he was just standing there, wide-eyed, staring straight ahead, utterly dumbfounded at the unexpected disruption, still having no idea _ what _in the goddess’s name had just latched onto him--

Right. He should probably investigate the potential threat to his safety. Felix slowly angled his head downward…

...and was met with the sight of a very lanky orange beast with pointy ears. The thing gazed up at him, eyes deep and lustrous, kind of like honey, which was doing weird things to his breathing..._ wait, what the hell? _ Felix was not going to dwell on that. He woozily shifted his eyes to stare at the thing’s nose, which was very dull; clearly, it had not drank in--

“HEY! THERE YOU ARE, YA LITTLE FURBALL! COME TO PAPA!”

Felix jerked his head back up to see that Ashe, who had practically burrowed his face into his hands, and Caspar, who was flailing his arms in what _ seemed _ to be a gesture of beckoning, had just rounded the corner and were now standing in front of him. Wonderful. Felix did not know what to say, so he just continued standing there, waiting for someone to say something.

After a beat, Ashe dropped his hands and sighed. “Caspar, you literally just found him at the grounds, and he clearly prefers Felix’s company. He’s not going to come to ‘papa’.” 

That snapped Felix out of his daze. What the hell was he doing, staring at these two blue-haired weirdos, letting a strange animal hang off of his shirt? He should be at the training grounds.

“You can have it,” he said hurriedly, prying it off his shirt and thrusting it at Caspar, “I’m busy.”

But it was to no avail--it immediately jumped back onto him and began to make stupid vibrating noises.

“Meh,” Caspar muttered, turning around and slinking away, “I give up. Of course any cat that comes from the training grounds is gonna be doomed to like _ him_.” 

Ashe shook his head. “Sorry,” he said under his breath, darting after the other stupid blue-haired idiot. 

And leaving him with the cat.

“Wonderful,” Felix sighed, wrapping his arms around the cat, having resigned to his fate. “Looks like you’re coming with me, then. Just don’t get in my way.”

The cat tilted its head and narrowed its eyes in a sort of cheeky taunt. “Meow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write the second chapter? Maybe, maybe not. We'll see.


End file.
